Brittany and the Chipettes: The Road Chip
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Dave Seville is not only enjoying a new career, but a blossoming romance with Samantha, a beautiful doctor who works in the ER. Through a series of misunderstandings, the Chipettes believe that a marriage proposal is on the horizon. Dreading the thought of a bullying stepbrother, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette embark on a cross-country trip to prevent Dave from ruining their lives.
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes**

* * *

A phone screen turned on and started recording a video. The camera was pointed at a chipmunk's foot until it moved up to reveal Jeanette's face. She adjusted the camera until it was straight and smiled, "Ok, we're rolling," she stepped out of the camera's field of vision to reveal a nervous Brittany and equally nervous Eleanor, who both glanced at each other with worry in their eyes as Jeanette supposedly stood behind the phone, "Dave's birthday video, take one."

Both chipettes wiped off any trace of nervousness and waved to the camera, "Happy birthday, Dave!," they said in unison.

"We know you've been working so hard lately on Ashley's album," Brittany began, "So we decided to surprise you with a _small party_ ," she explained, putting emphasis on the word 'small.'

 _"Hold up."_

The camera moved slightly to the left and focused on a confused-looking Alvin.

"I thought you said you were throwing this party for _us?_ ," he asked, putting a paw on his chest as he finished the sentence.

Brittany cringed and glanced at Alvin, then back at the camera.

"Uh..."

* * *

"Take two," Jeanette said from behind the phone.

Brittany and Eleanor smiled at the camera as Brittany began the new message.

"To celebrate your birthday, _and_ the Chipmunks leaving to guest-judge on American Idol," she stepped out of the way to reveal Alvin, Simon and Theodore standing behind her. They waved to the camera until Brittany came back into view, "we decided to surprise you with a small- -"

Brittany stopped when she saw they were getting a call with the caller ID Jazzy-J at the top of the screen.

"Oh, hang on! The DJ's calling!"

Eleanor's eyes widened as Brittany answered the phone, "Wait, _DJ?_ "

* * *

Brittany rolled her eyes as the phone turned back on.

"Ok, ok, so it's a medium-sized celebration- -"

"Brittany!," Eleanor walked up to her older sister as two men carrying a large piece of wood walked by in the background, "Did you hire someone to build a _half-pipe_ in the backyard?!"

"Of course not, the party-planner did," Brittany explained.

"You hired a _party-planner?!_ "

"No," a woman in a pink shirt holding a clipboard walked up to them, "she didn't hire a party-planner."

"Oh, good," Eleanor sighed a breath of relief, "For a second I thought- -"

" _I_ am an event-planner," she held up her hand as one of the men walked up from behind her, "Marco, I am _done_ giving you instructions," she said without a glance and the man walked away.

"Oh boy," Eleanor groaned.

* * *

Brittany and Eleanor were now outside standing on a table. Brittany smiled reassuringly to the camera while Eleanor paced behind her.

"Dave, relax, it's only us, the boys, a couple of friends..."

The screen suddenly flipped so it was now facing Jeanette. Several people could be seen dancing behind her on a huge dance floor.

"Jeanette! You hit the flip button!," Brittany yelled from off-screen.

"Oops," Jeanette frowned, "Um, hi Dave," she smiled nervously.

* * *

All three Chipettes were now present on-screen as one of the guests held the phone for them.

"So the guest list _might've_ gotten out of hand," Brittany explained.

"It MIGHT HAVE?!," Eleanor practically yelled. The backyard was now full of dozens of guests all partying and dancing.

"Dave, we had nothing to do with this," Jeanette began until the guy filming suddenly turned to the side to film a man with excessive eyeshadow and black tape across his mouth. He reached into a brown bag he had with him and took out a party-popper. He pulled the string causing confetti to pop out of it. The guy filming laughed as some of the confetti got stuck on the camera.

"Tape Face is here?," Eleanor turned to Brittany, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah he is," the event-planner said, walking up to them, " 'cause I got him here," she smiled proudly and pointed at Tape Face, "The Tape Face, formerly known as 'The Guy With Tape On His Mouth.' "

Tape Face turned to her and gave her a weird look.

* * *

"Well Dave," Eleanor frowned as she stepped into view, "there's no sugarcoating it. The cops are here!"

" _And_ they're having a blast!," Brittany said, shoving her sister out of the way. The camera turned to the right to show two cops using their clubs as limbo poles for the Chipmunks.

"Happy birthday, Dave!," both cops smiled to the camera as Alvin went under the pole.

" _That's_ how you get down low, suckers!," he gloated.

"This party is the least we can do for you Dave," Brittany smiled as the camera turned back to them.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, walking next to her sisters, "I mean, giving up song-writing to produce? Buying a new house? We know you've done all of this for us."

The girls wrapped their arms around each other and smiled to the camera, "We love you, Dave!"

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials presents...**

 **Brittany and the Chipettes**

 **The Road Chip**

* * *

The party was raving as more people started showing up and dancing to the music. Brittany had invited tons of kids from school along with a few celebrities. She and the girls had originally decided to throw the party for Dave's birthday, but when the Chipmunks announced that they had been called to judge the cross-country auditions for American Idol, Brittany told them the party they were throwing was a going-away party for them. So now it was a surprise birthday/going-away party.

"Happy birthday, Dwayne," the event-planner said to the camera before walking off. Tape Face watched her leave with a confused look and shrugged as the camera focused on him.

* * *

"I got forty cheese pizzas here for a, uh, Theodore?," a pizza delivery guy said, carrying ten pizzas in his hands. Three more delivery people behind him were carrying the other thirty.

Theodore whooped and patted a flabbergasted Simon's shoulder, "Pay the man, Si."

* * *

"Hey Jazzy!," Brittany said as she and Alvin jumped onto the DJ's desk, "You wanna rock this party with a little _Party Rock?_ "

"Oh, you like the classics," Jazzy-J smiled, "But I got a new one for ya: _Juicy Wiggle!_ "

Brittany and Alvin cheered as Jazzy-J turned on _Juicy Wiggle._

"This is my jazzy-jam!," Alvin smiled.

The party guests cheered and started dancing as the music began.

"Ooh," Jeanette smiled as she danced with Simon, who also smiled.

Jazzy-J smiled and turned up the music as the lyrics started to play.

 _I walked into the party_

 _I seen somethin' I never saw_

 _(Juicy)_

 _Everybody was movin', groovin'_

 _Girls_

 _They were dancin' on the bar_

 _Now this wasn't no ordinary dance_

 _Hey man, why is everybody swimmin' in a trance?_

 _I couldn't figure it out like your grandpa's riddle_

 _I asked 'em what they doin' and they said..._

"Juicy wiggle!," Alvin and Brittany sang along as they danced together.

 _Now move your hips and dance like fish_

Everybody started doing the Juicy Wiggle. Alvin and Brittany danced like pros, and Simon and Jeanette missed a few moves, but they eventually got the hang of it. Eleanor, still upset about Brittany inviting so many people didn't want to dance. But then she saw Theodore dancing by himself, looking pretty lonely and decided to join him, making him smile brightly.

 _(Aaaaa...)_

 _Get juicy_

 _(Aaaaa...)_

 _Get juicy_

 _(Aaaaa...)_

 _Get juicy_

 _(Aaaaa!)_

 _Get juicy!_

 _Two girls was shakin' it_

 _I jumped in the middle_

 _I asked 'em what we doin' and the said..._

"Juicy wiggle!," Eleanor and Theodore cheered as they danced.

Everyone on the dance floor started dancing in-sync to the music.

 _Get juicy_

"Oh yeah, I'm in!," Eleanor smiled and ran to the center of the dance floor.

"You show 'em, Ellie!," Theodore cheered.

Eleanor started dancing like nobody was watching, even though everybody on the dance floor was watching her awesome dance moves.

"She's so confident," Theodore smiled, blushing lightly.

Meanwhile, other guests were skating down the skateboard ramp and jumping into the pool. Simon noticed this and stopped dancing.

"That is not safe in any possible way," he frowned and began to march over but Jeanette put her arm up and stopped him.

"I'll take care of it," she said before scampering towards the ramp.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Dave's car had just pulled into the driveway. His eyes widened when he heard loud music blaring form the backyard and saw dozens of people hanging around the house.

"What the...?"

* * *

"Um, excuse me, sir?," Jeanette said as she jumped onto the skateboard of a male teen who was about to go down the ramp, "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid the skateboard ramp is now closed."

 _"Hey look, Jeanette's gonna go!,"_ someone yelled from below them.

Jeanette's eyes widened as people started chanting for her to go.

"U-Um, no, no no, I am not going," she tried to explain over the increasing chants, "I was just explaining that this is really- -HIGH!"

Jeanette was cut off when the boy took his foot off of the skateboard, causing her to go down the ramp with it and fall into the pool.

She took a large breath as she resurfaced, her fur soaked and her glasses on top of her head.

"That...was...AWESOME! I am _so_ doing that again!," she smiled.

The crowd cheered while Simon gaped from the sidelines. He sighed and face-pawed.

"When did my girlfriend turn into Brittany?," he asked himself.

Speaking of whom, Brittany was now standing on the DJ's table by herself, smiling as she yelled over the crowd.

"When I say 'party,' you say 'Brittany!' Par-ty!"

 _"Britt-any!,"_ the crowd cheered.

"Par-ty!," Brittany repeated.

 _"Britt-any!,"_ the crowd repeated.

"Par-ty!"

"BRITTANYYYY!"

The music abruptly stopped as a familiar voice finally cut through the crowd. Brittany, wide-eyed, slowly looked to her left and saw an infuriated Dave standing ten feet away, holding an electric cord.

"Uh...surprise?," she smiled nervously.

Eleanor, still dancing, cheered as she struck a final pose. She gasped when she saw Dave looking at her sternly from across the yard.

"Uh-oh," Jeanette said nervously before pinching her nose and dipping back underwater.

As Dave stared at Brittany sternly, Alvin, Simon and Theodore slowly walked to the edge of the table they were standing on.

"So, uh," Alvin chuckled as Simon grabbed Theodore's arm and began dragging him away, "If anybody needs us, we'll just be _aaaaaaa_ cross the country!"

The Chipmunks jumped off the table and ran off without a trace.


	2. Samantha and Miles

"Over there, come on. Party's over," Dave held the front door open for all the guests who were now leaving. Dave noticed one of them carrying one of his guitars and smiled, "Oh, thank you, yeah, that's mine," he said as he took it back, "Oh, you had to grab one last one?," he asked one of the guests who was eating a chip.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Ok, enjoy that, yeah," Dave said as he gestured to the door. Once the last guest left, Dave shut the door and looked at the living room. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and stray party food and cups were scattered across the floor and the coffee table. But luckily, nothing seemed to be damaged, but Dave had a feeling he'd find something broken stuffed under the couch later.

The Chipettes jumped onto the coffee table, two of them looked nervous, but one of them was smiling. Bet you can't guess which.

"Were you surprised?," Brittany asked.

"No, I wasn't surprised, and you wanna know why?," Dave asked as he put the guitar back where it belonged, "Because #Davesparty was trending on Tweeter."

"Nice!"

Dave gave Brittany a look, causing her to frown sadly.

"I mean, sorry," she apologized.

"Look," Dave began, "I know my work schedule is tough, but I thought you girls were old enough to take care of yourselves. But I guess you're not mature enough for that."

"Oh! Now that's just insulting," Brittany crossed her arms, "We are _very_ mature."

 _Burp!_

A tiny burp was heard, causing them all to look towards Eleanor, who had her mouth covered with both paws.

She chuckled nervously, "Sorry, too much pizza."

Dave took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Look, I'm trying to start a new chapter in my life. A more stable chapter, where you girls aren't performing in a different city every night."

"But we love performing," Eleanor frowned.

"You can go back to that, just not now, ok? I want you girls to have a few years of being normal kids."

"But we're not normal kids, Dave," Jeanette frowned.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "We're multi-platinum singing chipettes!," she threw her arms out for emphasis, only to accidentally knock over a soda bottle, "Oops."

"Well right now, you're acting like a bunch of animals who just threw a giant house party without my permission," Dave said before going into the kitchen to get a trash bag.

Eleanor frowned sadly, "I'm guessing this means no mini-golf tomorrow?"

"It should, and normally, it would," Dave said as he came back into the room, trash bag in hand.

"But you're gonna give us one more chance, right?," Brittany smiled.

Jeanette frowned nervously and twiddled her fingers together, "Um, I think you mean our one-hundredth and fifty-eighth chance," she said after counting on her fingers.

"Look," Dave continued, "Selfishly, I wanna spend as much time with you girls as I can before I have to go to Ashley's album release in Miami."

"Whoo!," Brittany cheered, "We're going to Miami!"

She and her sisters started singing and dancing in-sync.

 _Come on, shake your body, baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longa'_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronga'_

Brittany spun in the air before posing.

"Jeanette! Get our bikinis! Whoo!"

"No, no bikinis," Dave shook his head, " _I'm_ going to Miami. I only got a plus-one, so it wouldn't be fair to pick favorites."

He bent down to continue picking up trash when he felt one of the girls jump onto his shoulder and whisper into his ear.

 _"Sh, we both know I'm the favorite kid."_

Dave frowned, "Brittany..."

"Tied for favorite? You don't have to say who. Blink once for Jeanette, twice for Eleanor."

Dave said nothing and placed Brittany back on the coffee table.

"Fine," she frowned, "No favorites, got it."

* * *

The next day at mini-golf, Dave got his own golf club and three toy-sized ones that the girls could use, with grips in their signature colors. Now they were at their third hole where Eleanor was about to hit the first shot.

"Eleanor approaches the ball, she adjusts her stance, moves her hair out of her eyes, and prepares to- -"

"Will you just hit the stupid ball already?!," Brittany yelled, breaking Eleanor's concentration. Eleanor had done this every time at the last two holes and it was starting to aggravate the others.

Jeanette, who had fallen asleep while leaning against a rock snapped awake when Brittany yelled, "Wha? Huh?," she cleaned her glasses and looked up at the others, "Ho-How far are we?"

"We've only done three holes in the last half-hour, Jeanette," Dave told her.

"Seriously, do you have to talk like that every time?," Brittany asked.

"This isn't the PGA Tour, Ellie," Dave added.

"Exactly. But _this_ is what it's all about," Brittany smiled, "Just three girls playing golf with their dad."

"Actually, that reminds me, uh, I invited a friend to join us," Dave confessed.

Eleanor perked up, "Oh, is this the famous _Samantha_ we've been hearing about?"

"It is," Dave nodded.

"Dave!," Brittany smiled and made kissing noises.

Jeanette chuckled and said, "Ooh la la," quoting her alter-ego, Jennifer.

 _"Dave and Samantha, sitting in a tree...,"_ Eleanor sang.

"Very funny, girls," Dave frowned, "Anyway, it's starting to feel kinda serious so I thought an introduction would be nice."

"You must really like her, Dave," Jeanette smiled.

"I do and I hope you girls do too."

"Sure Dave," Eleanor smiled, "After all, any girlfriend of yours is a friend of ours...that sounded better in my head."

"Gee, you think?," Brittany asked.

Just then, Dave got a text on his phone. He looked at the screen and saw it was Samantha.

"Oh, she's here," he put his phone in his pocket before standing up, "How do I look?," he asked the girls as he fixed his jacket.

"Uh," Brittany began nervously, "Well, pfft," she scoffed, "Who cares about looks?"

"Brittany," Jeanette and Eleanor both glared at her.

"You look great, Dave," Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed, "that outfit's gonna knock her dead...I should probably stop talking."

"Thank you, girls," Dave said before walking off.

"Ok, after complimenting her father, Eleanor resumes her position..."

"Oh for the love of," Brittany muttered before yelling, "JUST HIT THE BALL!"

"OK!," Eleanor yelled back before finally hitting the ball. She hit the ball with so much force, it went around the first obstacle and kept going.

"Look at it go!," Jeanette gasped.

"Follow me!," Eleanor said before running after the ball, with Brittany and Jeanette close behind her.

They followed the ball up a ramp and inside a tiger's mouth that opened and closed automatically. They came out of three small holes on the other side of it. Eleanor got stuck in hers, but managed to pull herself out.

The ball was still rolling and was heading straight for the hole at the end of the course.

"Oh my gosh, come on, come on, come on!," Eleanor smiled as they followed the ball.

The ball was getting closer...

"It's a hole-in- -!"

...until a human's foot stepped on the hole, blocking the ball.

"NO!," Eleanor cried and put her head in her paws, "Why?"

"Excuse me, that belongs to my little sister," Jeanette frowned at the person standing on the hole. It was a teenage boy with short brown hair wearing a shirt with a white tiger on it, a black jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Oh, uh, you mean _this?_ ," he said asked, picking up the ball, "No no, this is mine."

"No it's not. I just hit that shot myself," Eleanor glared.

"Tell you what? Let's compromise and we'll call it...no one's ball," he said before throwing the ball into a nearby pond.

"Hey!"

"I'm warning you," Brittany said as she and her sisters jumped onto some nearby crates, "You mess with _one of us,_ you mess with _all of us_."

"Yeah," Jeanette nodded.

"Aw, I'm terrified," the boy mocked, "Ah!"

He smirked and picked up Eleanor by the back of her shirt.

"Wait, what- -? Ow! Stop!," Eleanor cried.

"What are you gonna do?," the boy smirked as he hooked her onto a turning windmill.

"This conversation is not over!," she said as she began spinning on the windmill, "Whoa!"

He just smiled and waved mockingly until a friend called him over and he left.

"That's right, mister, walk away before get into any _real_ trouble," Brittany smirked.

"Yeah! And you know what? We don't even _need_ that ball!," Jeanette added.

Just then, they saw Dave and a woman with long brown hair walking over to them.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's Dave," Jeanette smiled.

"Hey Dave," Brittany waved.

"Hey girls, this is Samantha," Dave gestured to the woman next to him, "Sam, these are my girls."

"Hi," Samantha waved.

"Nice to meet you!," Eleanor said from the top of the windmill.

"That's Eleanor," Dave introduced, "She may be the smallest, but she's also the sweetest."

"Samantha! We've heard so much about you," Brittany smiled and held out her paw, which Samantha shook, "So wonderful to meet you."

Samantha laughed, "Ok, I can tell that you're trouble."

"If by 'trouble' you mean 'gorgeous,' then guilty as charged," Brittany smiled.

"Brittany, of course. And then there's Jeanette," Dave gestured to the tallest chipette.

"So, you're a doctor?," Jeanette asked Samantha, who nodded.

"I am, did Dave mention that?"

"Um, no," Jeanette laughed, "You're, uh, wearing a stethoscope."

Samantha looked down and noticed that she was wearing a stethoscope around her neck, "Yes I am," she said as she took it off, "That's embarrassing."

"Um, would you mind if I tried it?," Jeanette asked nervously.

"Jeanette," Dave began.

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Samantha handed it to her.

"Thank you," Jeanette said as she put the stethoscope on and used it to listen to her own heartbeat, "Heart rate is smooth and steady, 400 BPM."

"Ok, that's enough," Dave took the stethoscope back.

"It's so nice to finally meet you girls," Samantha smiled.

Just then, the boy that had been terrorizing the girls earlier walked up to Samantha. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Oh, and this is my son, Miles!"

Brittany's eyes widened to dish-size.

"SON?!"

"Oh no," Jeanette frowned nervously.

"You guys have a lot in common, Miles is also a musician," Samantha told them.

"Oh yeah, I've heard you're pretty good," Dave smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Seville," Miles said in a polite voice.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

"We thought this was a perfect place for you guys to get to know each other," Samantha said.

Brittany and Jeanette turned to each other with shocked expressions.

"Yes, so behave, ok?," Dave asked, "And Ellie, get down from there."

Eleanor gave him an exasperated look.

"I'll get her," Miles said as Dave and Samantha walked off. Miles grabbed Eleanor by the back of her shirt again and picked her off of the windmill.

"Now, where were we?," Eleanor asked as she glared at Miles, who had yet to put her down.

"No hard feelings, right?," he asked with a smile.


	3. Just Keeps Getting Better

The next few hours were just about as fun as the first ten minutes with Miles were. First he stuck Jeanette's head into the cotton candy machine, then he tried to sell Eleanor to a random kid for twenty bucks, and finally, when Brittany wasn't looking, he hit her with his golf club and sent her flying into a nearby pond.

The girls jumped onto a fence near the exit area and stood there waiting for Dave and Samantha, who were both completely oblivious to the torture Miles had put the girls through.

"Miles is such a jerk," Brittany said as she squeezed some excess water out of her shirt.

"I can't believe Dave didn't notice anything. I almost got sold like a stuffed toy!," Eleanor said incredulously.

"Sorry, what was that?," Jeanette asked, "I think I still have a little cotton candy in my ear."

"Ew!," Brittany cringed as Jeanette pulled a small piece of cotton candy out of her ear.

"Great news, girls," they all looked up and saw Dave and Samantha walking over to them, "You get to hang out with Miles all day," Dave smiled.

"This day just gets better and better," Brittany said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sam got a page from the hospital, so I'm gonna take you four to the studio with me," Dave explained, not noticing his daughters' upset expressions.

"Alright, be good," Samantha said, hugging Miles.

"Bye Mom," Miles smiled.

"Bye honey," Samantha said before walking off.

"Don't forget your stethoscope," Jeanette reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Dave said, reaching for the stethoscope still in her pocket.

"Oh, you know what? Keep it," Samantha told Jeanette, who smiled.

"Really?"

Samantha nodded.

"Thank you!"

"Break a leg!," Dave said to Samantha as she walked to her car.

"That's for actors, Dave, not doctors," Eleanor told him.

"Right," Dave nodded before trying again, "Good luck!"

"You kinda hope your heart surgeon doesn't _need_ luck," Jeanette told him.

"Uh...have fun?," Dave tried one last time.

Samantha gave him a weird look before finally going to her car.

"Meh," Brittany shrugged, "Close enough."

* * *

As Dave pulled up in front of the recording studio, the girls jumped onto the car door and saw several people with cameras standing near the entrance.

"Ooh! Paparazzi!," Jeanette smiled.

"Guess they heard we were coming," Brittany smirked.

The girls jumped out of the car and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Great to see you!," Brittany smiled, "Uh, make sure you get my good side," she said, posing and putting her paw on her hip.

"Guys, they aren't here for you, come on," Dave told them as he and Miles got out of the car.

 _"Hey! There she is! Ashley!,"_ one of the paparazzi guys yelled.

The girls turned around and saw another black car pull up behind Dave's. The driver got out and opened the back door, and Ashley Grey stepped out. Dave had been working on Ashley's newest album for the last couple of months and they only had a few more songs to record before the release.

Miles saw Ashley and his jaw dropped wide-open. He had heard about Ashley Grey before, she was around Miles' age. He listened to her music sometimes and thought it was great. But he had never seen her in person. She looked so beautiful with her long red hair and her gorgeous face. He was so starstruck he unknowingly spilled his can of soda...right on top of Eleanor's head.

"AH!," Eleanor screamed as she was doused in soda.

"What. Is. Wrong with you?!," Brittany yelled at Miles.

"Are you ok, Ellie?," Jeanette asked her younger sister.

Eleanor got on all-fours and shook herself dry. She got back up and said, "Yeah, I'm good. No thanks to _him_ ," she glared up at Miles, who was still staring at Ashley.

Jeanette looked ahead of them and saw the paparazzi running towards them, urgent to get pictures of Ashley.

"Uh-oh," she frowned nervously.

They tried to run away, but still managed to get stepped on and hit by some of their feet.

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Careful!"

"My glasses!"

"Ow! That's my tail!"

 _"Excuse me?"_

Ashley frowned and pushed her way through the paparazzi.

"First, can you guys apologize for trampling my friends?," she asked, walking up to the Chipettes. She crouched down to their level and helped them get back up, "Aw, sorry about that, girls."

"Thank you, Ashley," Jeanette said politely as Ashley helped her find her glasses.

The Chipettes then watched amusedly as Miles tried to hold the door open for Ashley, only to realize it was a spinning door.

"Hmph, looks like 'Mr. Macho' isn't as great as he thinks he is," Brittany crossed her arms.

* * *

 _Hey!_

 _Hello!_

 _Y_ _ou know_

 _You're making me love sick_

 _You like my dynamite_

 _I'm like tick-tick..._

Brittany laid down on her stomach as she and the others watch Ashley sing in the recording booth.

"Wow. I did not realize how _boring_ it is on _this_ side of the glass," she frowned.

"Yeah, why aren't you guys in there?," Miles asked, "I thought you were like, super famous or something."

Jeanette sighed from where she sat on the couch, "One minute, you're drinking pink lemonade on Beyonce's yacht in San Fransisco..."

"Almost done," Eleanor said as she took another piece of stale macaroni from underneath the couch.

"...and the next, you're making necklaces out of old food you find under the couch."

Eleanor took the macaroni to the table. She held up a piece of string that had several pieces of macaroni, chips, and old trinkets she had found.

"I still love it," Eleanor said as she began to put the macaroni on the string.

"Uh-uh-uh!," Dave's co-worker, Barry, frowned at her, "Eleanor, couch macaroni is for _talent only_."

Miles made a mock-sadness face at her.

"Are you serious, Barry?," Eleanor asked.

"Alright, you can keep them, just don't tell anyone, ok?," Barry told her.

"Yes!," Eleanor smiled and put the macaroni on the necklace. She held it up and admired her handwork.

* * *

"We did it!"

Dave and Samantha high-fived.

"We successfully introduced our kids to each other."

"And then you performed open-heart surgery."

Samantha scoffed, "Please, after being a single mom and a med student, I could do this in my sleep."

That was when she noticed Dave was giving her an awkward look.

"...And I wore my stethoscope out again, didn't I?"

She reached for her red stethoscope and took it off.

Dave shrugged, "I thought it was cute. And I like people to know I'm _dating a doctor_ ," he told the last part to the waitress as she brought them their food.

After taking their kids home, Dave and Samantha decided to celebrate by going out for dinner at a Mexican restaurant.

After putting her stethoscope up, Samantha decided to come clean, "Alright, I guess my life is a little more hectic than I'd like to admit."

Dave nodded as he unfolded his napkin, "I get it."

"So, I have to ask. The girls? Are they like, your _adopted kids_ or...how does that work?"

Dave made a thoughtful face, "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

Samantha smiled as she began to eat her food. Dave noticed the look on her face and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?

Samantha looked back up at him and shrugged, "They're lucky to have you."

Dave smiled, Miles was pretty lucky to have a mom like her too, he thought to himself.

"Crazy idea," he said, leaning back in his chair a bit.

Samantha looked up at him.

"You ever been to _Miami?_ "


	4. Married in Miami?

_"This is American Idol!"_

The intro to American Idol played before going to Alvin at the judges desk. He and his brothers were all wearing white button-up shirts with black edges.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this," Alvin began sadly, "but... _you're going to Hollywood!_ ," he finished happily, holding up a yellow ticket.

The contestant squealed in happiness and covered her face with her hands.

"Ugh!," Brittany groaned from her spot on the couch, " _I've_ always wanted to say that! Why did _they_ get called to judge the cross-country auditions?"

After getting home, the girls decided to just relax a little and watch some TV. Besides, they had promised the boys before they left that they would watch every episode of American Idol 'till they came home.

"Well, Brittany," Jeanette began, "The boys haven't been getting as much attention as us, 'celebrity-wise.' That's why we sent that anonymous email to the producers."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect them to actually _read it!_ "

Just then, the front door opened and Dave walked in, "Hey girls."

"Dave!," the girls smiled as Dave walked into the kitchen, carrying two bags in his left hand.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a few things on the way home," he explained, holding up the bags.

"No problem, Dave," Brittany brushed off.

"We were just questioning our popularity status," Jeanette explained.

"So what'd you guys think of Samantha?," Dave asked as he put one of the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, she's fantastic," Brittany smiled.

"We loved her," Jeanette added.

Dave gave them a thumbs up before walking out of the room.

"Ooh, leftovers," Eleanor smiled, spotting the bag on the counter. She jumped off the couch and climbed onto the counter. She looked inside the bag and pulled out a small, black, velvety box. She looked at it in confusion before opening it, and gasping when she saw a sparkly ring sitting inside it.

"Wow," she said, amazed by it.

"Whoa!," Brittany said, climbing onto the counter herself, "That is a serious engagement ring. Wait," Brittany's eyes widened in realization, "that means Dave is gonna propose to Samantha!"

"Hang on," Jeanette said, joining them on the counter, "We don't know that. They've only been dating for a few months, so you could just be overreacting."

"But what if it's true?," Eleanor asked.

Just then, they heard a door closing from the other room.

Eleanor gasped, "He's coming back!"

"Act casual," Brittany said as Eleanor put the ring back in the bag.

Dave came back into the room and saw the girls standing on the counter, looking at their nails, playing with their hair, or looking around the room.

"What are guys doing?," Dave asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing," all three of them said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you guys like Samantha, because," Dave shrugged, "she's gonna become a big part of my life."

Brittany elbowed Jeanette without looking away from Dave.

"Oh, and good news. My plus-one isn't going to waste, she is coming to Miami with me," Dave explained, picking up the bag containing the ring box. He clicked his tongue at them before walking to his bedroom.

"Now, where were we?," Brittany asked, putting a finger to her chin, "Oh yeah," she smiled, "Dave is marrying Samantha!," she exclaimed, glaring at her sisters.

* * *

The girls walked towards Dave's open bedroom door and watched quietly as Dave locked the bag in a safe hidden in his dresser. He closed it and walked into the bathroom, not noticing the Chipettes.

"I've always wanted a mom," Eleanor said with watery eyes.

"Girls," Brittany said, getting her attention, "If Samantha is our mom, what does that make Miles?"

Jeanette gasped, putting her paws to her mouth, "Our brother."

As images of Miles torturing them entered their minds, Eleanor screamed and grabbed a nearby paper bag and started breathing into it.

"Easy, Ellie, deep breaths," Jeanette coaxed her.

"What are we gonna do?!," Eleanor asked them.

"Not to worry, girls, I have an idea," Brittany smiled confidently.

Jeanette shuddered, "The four words humanity fears most."

* * *

Brittany waited until about twenty minutes before Dave would wake up tomorrow morning before waking up her sisters to put her plan into action.

"Ok, girls, here's the plan," she began as they crept down the stairs, "We open the safe, we get the bag. We get the bag, we get the ring. We get the ring, no proposal. No proposal, no Miles."

"Sounds simple enough," Jeanette commented as they approached Dave's bedroom.

Brittany peaked into Dave's room and saw him fast asleep in bed. She looked at his dresser and saw the stethoscope Samantha gave Jeanette sitting on top of it.

"Eleanor, you keep an eye on Dave while Jeanette and I get the ring," she whispered to them.

Eleanor jumped onto Dave's bed and stood next to his pillow, watching him sleep. Jeanette climbed onto Dave's dresser and opened up the secret compartment, revealing the safe. She grabbed the stethoscope from the top of the dresser and lowered it down so Brittany could climb up.

"Ellie, sleeper update," Brittany whispered.

Eleanor gave them a thumbs-up before looking back at Dave.

"Ah-choo!," Dave sneezed in his sleep.

Eleanor turned back around and gave a thumbs-down, frowning in disgust.

"Let's do this," Brittany whispered to Jeanette.

Jeanette put on the stethoscope and began turning the lock while Brittany held the other end of the stethoscope against the safe. After a few toys, she cracked the code and gestured for Brittany to open the safe.

"Yes!," Brittany smiled.

Jeanette looked inside the safe and gasped, "The bag's gone!"

"No!," Brittany frowned.

"Um, did it look like that bag over there?," Eleanor asked, pointing at a chair on the other side of the room. Brittany and Jeanette spun their heads around and saw the bag sitting on the chair next to Dave's duffel bag.

"And I'm right back to yes!," Brittany smiled.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

" _And_ right back to no."

Dave's alarm clock had gone off and he was beginning to wake up.

"Quick! We gotta go!," Jeanette said as she closed the safe and put the stethoscope back.

They quickly ran to the edge of Dave's bed, about to jump off and make a run for it.

 _"Girls?"_

But they froze in place when they saw Dave staring at them in confusion.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh," Brittany began nervously, "well, we..."

She quickly smiled and wrapped her arms around her sisters.

"We woke up early because we wanted to spend as much time with you as we could before you leave for Miami. Right girls?"

"Yeah," Jeanette nodded.

"Right," Eleanor nodded.

Convinced, Dave nodded and began to get out of bed.

"Alright, I'll make breakfast."

The girls jumped off the bed as Dave got up and began walking to the kitchen.

"Breakfast!," Eleanor cheered.

 _"Brittany, grab the ring,"_ Jeanette whispered to Brittany before following Dave and Eleanor out of the room.

"I was thinking Belgian waffles with a side of scrambled eggs, all topped off with maple syrup," Eleanor told Dave, "So what do you guys want?"

Brittany quickly ran to Dave's chair and grabbed the bag with the ring in it and hid it under Dave's bed before running out of the room.

* * *

About an hour later, Dave was ready to leave for Miami. He grabbed his suitcase and walked into the kitchen, where the girls were eating breakfast. Actually, Brittany and Jeanette had finished and Eleanor was eating their leftovers.

"Ok, girls, Miss Price from next door, she's gonna peak in on you, make sure you're alright."

"What?! She's crazy!," Brittany frowned, making a cuckoo gesture with her fingers, " _We_ should be the ones checking on _her._ "

"Well, after that big party you guys threw, I don't feel very comfortable with you guys staying here unsupervised. You got it?"

"Yes Dave," the girls nodded.

 _Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, that must be Samantha and Miles," Dave said before walking to the front door.

Eleanor almost choked on her waffle after hearing this news.

 _"Miles?!,"_ Brittany yelled incredulously.

"Yeah, he's gonna stay with you guys for a few days," Dave told them.

"So let me get this straight," Jeanette began, "You're not comfortable leaving us alone, but you're ok leaving us alone with a total psychopath?!"

"What are you talking about? He's a great kid," Dave told them, "It'll be fun. You know, it'll be, uh, a good bonding experience for you guys."

"Um, I'm pretty sure Miles would interpret a, 'bonding experience,' " Jeanette used finger quotations, "As super-gluing us to the wall."

Dave ignored them and opened the front door and Samantha and Miles walked in.

"Hi," Samantha smiled, "Wow, great place."

"Oh thanks," Dave smiled, "Make yourself at home," he told Miles as Samantha closed the door, _"Mi casa es su casa."_

 _"Merci, David. C'est_ _très généreux de votre part d'ouvrir votre maison,"_ Miles said in French, trying to show off.

"Wow, that's really impressive," Dave smiled before frowning slightly, "I actually don't know French."

"He said, 'It's very generous of you to open your home,' " Jeanette translated.

She looked at Miles and smirked. After the island incident, she had started taking French in school after realizing she still remembered some of it from when she was Jennifer.

 _"Je parle aussi F_ _rançais,"_ she smirked before frowning at Miles, _"Et vous ne trompez personne avec votre routine de bon_ _garçon."_

Translation: "I also speak French. And you're not fooling anyone with your good boy routine."

Miles smirked and walked up to the bespectacled chipette.

 _"Je trompe tout le monde._ _Ils n'ont aucune idée que je vais faire de vous mon serviteur personnel."_

Translation: "I'm fooling everyone. They have no idea that I'm going to make you my personal servant."

Miles laughed, making Dave and Samantha think he said something nice, and causing Jeanette to glare at him.

"Alright, I guess this is it. Have a great weekend, guys and _girls,_ " he looked at the girls, "Try to show me you can handle some independence, ok?"

The girls glared at him silently, still furious that he couldn't see through Miles' charade.

"Alright, bye sweetie, be good," Samantha said, hugging Miles and kissing him goodbye.

"Ok," Miles smiled.

"Alright, here we go," Dave smiled as he held the door open for Samantha, "I can feel the bonding happening already."

Miles laughed, "We're gonna be doing tons of bonding," he smiled and kept laughing until Dave was gone.

The second he closed the door, he immediately stopped laughing and looked back at the girls.

"Where's the Super Glue?"


	5. If He Likes It, He'll Put A Ring On It

"Listen Miles, if we're gonna make this work, we need to talk," Brittany began.

"Feels like it's working," Miles said as he continued playing a guitar video game on the living room TV, "But good talk."

"You can't just shut us out forever," Jeanette tried to reason with him.

"She means metaphorically, but I wanna focus on the _literally_ shutting us out of our own house thing!," Eleanor yelled, "Seriously Miles, I need to use the bathroom!"

The girls were standing right outside the living room window, banging on the glass for Miles to let them back in. He had locked them out about half an hour ago and still wouldn't let them back in.

"You girls are _so_ naive," Miles retorted, "Trust me, this thing with Dave and my mom is temporary."

"If by temporary you mean, ' 'till death do they part,' " Jeanette frowned, "Then yeah, totally temporary."

"What are you talking about?," Miles asked, finally looking away from the TV to stare at the girls in confusion.

"She talking about _marriage,_ Miles," Brittany said with her paws on her hips, "Wedding bells? Old, new, borrowed and blue? Dave likes it, and he's gonna put a ring on it," she pointed at her ring finger, wiggling it for emphasis.

* * *

After agreeing to let them back inside to show him what they were talking about, the girls lead Miles to Dave's room where the bag containing the ring was still hidden. But when Miles looking inside, there was nothing but old tissue from the night before.

"A bag of tissue, scandalous," Miles rolled his eyes.

"What?!," Brittany cried before searching through the bag again, "It's gone? How can it be gone?," she asked incredulously.

"Dave must've packed the ring last night before he went to sleep," Jeanette realized.

"But that means he's gonna propose to Samantha in Miami!," Eleanor said with wide eyes.

"So you think we're all gonna become, like, one big happy family?," Miles asked skeptically.

"No one said anything about a 'happy' family," Jeanette frowned, glaring at Miles, "No offense to your mom, she's actually really nice."

"Yeah, it's _you_ we're not happy about," Eleanor said, glaring at Miles as well.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," Miles said, crossing his arms.

"How do you _we feel?!,_ " Brittany frowned, "I already have two little brothers and an Alvin to deal with! A fourth boy is the last thing I need in my life right now."

"Yeah, well you can keep those little brats. And Dave too. My dad died when I was little and I've done just fine without him," Miles said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh," Jeanette frowned sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Miles."

"Don't be, I didn't know him."

The girls jumped off the bed and followed him into the living room.

" _And,_ if Dave and my mom _do_ get married, they'll wanna have their own kids. And you're not really Dave's real daughters," Miles said as the girls jumped onto the coffee table, "You're just a bunch of chipmunks that he calls his kids. Before you girls know it, you'll be back out in the forest."

He picked up a walnut out of a small bowl of nuts.

"Holding your nuts all winter."

He threw it at Jeanette, but she moved aside, "Hey!," she frowned.

"First of all," Brittany began, jumping onto the couch, "We're not squirrels, we're chipmunks. Squirrels are the nut hoarders."

"Um, Brittany, chipmunks hoard nuts too," Jeanette told her older sister.

"And the fact that I didn't know that, is exactly why we can't go back to the forest!," Brittany frowned.

Miles grabbed a leftover waffle from he kitchen and fell backwards onto the couch, smirking to himself.

"But, Dave would never do that to us," Eleanor frowned.

"He already _has_ ," Miles told her, "Why do you think you girls are here and my mom's in Miami?"

"Girls. Meeting. Now," Brittany said, heading back to the coffee table, her sisters joining her shortly after, "Look, I really don't want to say this, but Miles kinda has a point. It all adds up. New job, new house, new girlfriend, new family."

"I don't wanna go back to the forest," Eleanor said sadly.

"And _I_ am not gonna end up related to _that guy_ ," Jeanette frowned as Miles let out a large belch.

"Ugh," Eleanor frowned in disgust.

"Here's the deal, Miles," Brittany began, jumping on top of the couch as Miles stood back up, "We all go to Miami to stop this proposal, then we never have to see each other again."

"I'm in," Miles said almost instantly, "Can't get you chipettes out of my life fast enough."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Brittany smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure you've got enough money in your allowance?," Jeanette asked as they walked out the front door with their backpacks.

"Guys, it's a credit card, we'll get four tickets, stop worrying," Miles told her.

They were just about to jump in Miles' car, but they were stopped by a blonde woman in a floral dress.

"Hello kids."

"Hey Ms. Price," the girls said in unison.

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, so I think I'll use...this one," she pointed at her right eye.

The girls smiled as she began to laugh, but then cringed at each other as she walked off.

Miles crouched down to whisper to the chipettes, "How are we gonna get to Miami if she's gonna be watching us?"

Brittany put a finger to her chin and began to think. She then smirked as she glanced at her sisters, who frowned nervously.

"I hate it when she smirks like that," Eleanor frowned.

Jeanette nodded pitifully.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," Miles remarked.

"It's amazing what you can do with some peanuts and a bottle of cough syrup," Brittany smiled.

Miles looked at the three sleeping squirrels on the counter and shook his head.

"That's real messed up. Respect."

"Thank you," Brittany said, accepting a fist bump from Miles.

"Brittany, these aren't chipmunks," Jeanette frowned, "They're squirrels."

"It's the best I could do in twenty minutes, alright? Besides, once we dress them in the outfits from the Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor dolls, Ms. Price will never be able to tell the difference."

"Alright, let's do it," Miles smiled.

"Fine," Eleanor begrudgingly agreed, "But I get to change my doll."


End file.
